Devuélveme a mi Pegaso
by javipozos
Summary: La diosa Hestia decide dar una lección a Athena y la visita al Santuario tomando un interés en Seiya de Pegaso. ¿Cómo le hará frente Saori a sus celos? Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

La venganza contra Athena

La vida apestaba para Seiya luego de que la paz llegara al Santuario después de que las guerras santas terminaran con un tratado de no agresión entre los dioses del Olimpo. Lo mejor fue que los santos dorados caídos revivieron junto a todo los caídos a lo largo de las batallas de la guerra civil que Saga había provocado.

Le alegraba demasiado al Pegaso de que sus amigos fallecidos volvieran pero ahora que ya estaba completo el personal del Santuario se vio obligado por la misma Saori a cumplir exclusivamente con sus funciones como santo de bronce.

Antes de que los santos dorados resucitaran, los 5 santos legendarios prácticamente hacían todas sus funciones y a Seiya le gustaba porque así estaba más tiempo cerca de Saori. Pero ahora no lo necesitaba y era casi imposible tener un tiempo a solas con ella, además de que parecía que ya su tiempo de utilidad ya había terminado.

Flashback

Se veía a Saori caminar por el Santuario acompañado de Shion quienes iban a Star Hill y el santo de Pegaso la miró a lo lejos.

-Buenos días Saori-saludó Seiya animado.

-Niño, más respeto para la señorita Athena-regañó Shion serio.

-Hola Seiya, que gusto verte-saludó la diosa ignorando a su Patriarca.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el castaño.

-A Star Hill, debo leer las estrellas-explicó la pelilila.

-¿Puedo ir?-.

-No, Star Hill está prohibido para todos los santos sin excepción-negó Shion rotundamente.

-Pero… -intentaba que Saori lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Lo siento, no puedes ir esta vez. Lo lamento-le dijo con pena la chica.

Flashback fin

Seiya recordaba cada cosa que antes hacía con su diosa y a veces desearía que todo fuera como antes y se había resignado a que solo sería su santo de baja categoría pero no era suficiente para él.

Mientras tanto, había alguien contemplando en el Olimpo este problema y era alguien que no se habían involucrado con alguno de los conflictos de Athena. Se trataba de Hestia, la diosa del hogar y la castidad, quien sin mucho que hacer en su vida pacífica además de solucionar las travesuras de Dionisio se dedicaba a contemplar que hacía la diosa Athena en el mundo humano.

Era entretenido ver los conflictos contra sus parientes olímpicos y sus ejércitos pero últimamente había algo que llamaba su atención. Era el llamado asesino de dioses que Hades temía y respondía en vida como Seiya de Pegaso. En su vida inmortal jamás había visto tal devoción de un hombre a una mujer y literalmente este arriesgaba todo el tiempo su pellejo hacia ella por amor. Aunque su constelación era un caballo alado, la poca inteligencia del muchacho lo hacía más burro y a ella le gustaban los asnos.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era como reaccionaba Athena a ese simple mortal con sólo su presencia. Normalmente ella siempre parecía hacer sentir su autoridad como la diosa de la guerra que era pero frente al santo cambiaba por completo, a pesar de que esta era conocida como una de las 3 diosas vírgenes del Olimpo.

-No puedo creerlo, Athena está enamorada del asesino de dioses. Esto es muy interesante, le haré una visita a mi sobrina después de mucho tiempo-dijo para sí misma la diosa.

Tiempo después, se veía a Seiya entrenando un poco para no perder forma y se decidía a aprender la técnica de Aioros que este le había enseñado. Pero sintió una presencia abrumadora en el lugar, un cosmos gigantesco que sólo un dios podría poseer, por lo que cuidadosamente se puso en guardia y notó a una mujer con ropas griegas blancas salir del sitio. Era una mujer de cabello púrpura y ojos azules un poco similares a los de Hades pero con una calma que le recordaba a Saori.

-Parece que no aterricé en el Santuario, tengo miles de años que no viajo a la Tierra-se rascó la cabeza la diosa algo avergonzada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

Normalmente Hestia se molestaría con esa insolencia de un mortal a ella para tutearla pero lo dejó pasar porque ya había notado que la educación no era parte de la descripción del santo preferido de Athena.

-Disculpe santo de Athena. Necesito ver a mi sobrina y no sé muy bien donde está el Santuario. ¿Puede guiarme por favor?-le pidió el joven.

-Oh seguro, señorita-asintió amablemente el castaño al no sentir maldad de ella.

Seiya podría ser muy poco inteligente pero sabía reconocer un cosmos divino y este era el más similar al de Athena en términos de pureza, por lo que no debía ser algún peligro para los humanos.

-¿Cómo se llama?-empezó la conversación el chico.

-Soy Hestia, la diosa del hogar y la castidad-se presentó la mujer.

-Seiya de Pegaso. A Saori, digo Athena le alegrará verla, ¿qué es de ella?-preguntó inocentemente el joven.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres un guerrero de Athena y no te sabes los lazos familiares de tu diosa?-le dijo con sorpresa la mujer.

-Lo siento, es que no fui educado muy bien que digamos-se rascó la cabeza el chico avergonzado.

-Bien, soy su tía. Soy la mayor de los dioses olímpicos en edad-le comentó la chica.

-Oh, que bien. Espero que le agraden los demás, el Santuario es un lugar muy agradable-.

La diosa no hablaba mucho ya que era poco conversadora y en vez de eso era mejor oyente, cosa buena ya que Seiya no tenía fin en cuanto iniciaba una charla. Era curioso que el Pegaso siempre se refería a Athena con su nombre de humana y eso significaba que este no la veía como su diosa sino como la mujer que protegía.

Media hora después…

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-exclamó Saori en shock.

Ante sus ojos se hallaba su tía Hestia la cual no veía en miles de años y estaba acompañada de Seiya quien la guió al Santuario. Los demás santos dorados estaban petrificados de que una diosa estuviera en el lugar además de Athena.

-Lamento mi visita inesperada, pequeña Athena. Lo que pasa es que Seiya me guió al lugar porque no conozco bien el camino al Santuario-explicó amablemente la otra deidad.

En los instintos femeninos de Saori se activó una alarma que toda mujer poseía y es que no pasó desapercibido que su tía nombró al Pegaso por su nombre y no su título.

-¿A que debo su visita tía Hestia?-preguntó con cautela la pelilila.

-Vine a hacer negocios contigo. Me enteré del pacto de no agresión y como la diosa del hogar debo supervisar el lugar donde viven los santos, espectros, marinos y ángeles. Me quedaré unos días para que evalúe sus aposentos-declaró la diosa.

-Está bien, se quedará el santo de Virgo con usted para que la cuide en su estancia-le indicó Shion aludiendo que se sentiría cómoda con el humano más cercano a un dios.

-No lo quiero. Se ve a leguas que es Aburrido-remarcó la deidad haciendo enojar al rubio y todos se partieron de la risa.

-Al fin alguien le dice sus verdades a Shaka-se burló Máscara de Muerte.

-Mi única petición es que Seiya de Pegaso sea mi guardián temporal. El asesino de dioses es perfecto para hacer mi estancia muy agradable-abrazó la mujer al santo maternalmente frente a Saori.

En ese momento, los santos sintieron un terrible instinto asesino y tenían miedo de que Hades o Thanatos estuvieran cerca.

-¿De dónde viene esa terrible sensación de matar?-se preguntó Dohko preparándose para pelear.

Shion y Mu señalaron con el dedo que provenía de la diosa Athena que estaba muy furiosa al ver demasiado cerca a su tía de Seiya y sus celos eran muy obvios.

-¿Por qué Seiya de todos mis hombres?-preguntó la pelilila ocultando patéticamente su molestia.

-Me agrada el muchacho, además es agradable ser uno misma con alguien que no se deje llevar por títulos o status divino-mencionó Hestia ignorando olímpicamente los celos de su sobrina.

La diosa se llevó de la mano al santo de Pegaso a sus aposentos y se escuchó un crujido muy sonoro en el lugar.

-¿Eso es un aspirante a santo rompiéndose un hueso?-se preguntó Aldebarán.

Ikki que estaba en el lugar notó que no eso sino que era el corazón de Saori quien lucía sumamente deprimida y una nubecita con rayos en su cabeza le llovía acompañando su depresión.

-La traición, la decepción mis santos-murmuraba la diosa yéndose con llanto anime del sitio.

-Pobre Saori-dijo con lástima Shun.

Más tarde, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga se reunieron para discutir la situación entre Saori y Seiya con respecto a Hestia.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de que pretende Hestia con Seiya?-preguntó el dragón a sus amigos.

-No se me ocurre nada, quizás le simpatizó-comentó Shun acertadamente.

-Lo que si fue gracioso fue ver a Saori deprimida a ese nivel, la cara que puso al ver a Seiya con otra diosa no tiene precio-mencionó Ikki burlón.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, si Saori continúa deprimida y una guerra santa se aproxima dudo que tenga deseos de combatir-dijo Hyoga serio.

Fantasía de los caballeros de bronce

Se veía a Shion tocando al cuarto de Athena en su habitación desesperado y está no abría su puerta muy testaduramente.

-¡ATHENA, AYÚDENOS! ¡HADES QUIERE VOLVER A INVADIR EL SANTUARIO!-llamaba Shion a su diosa.

-¡DEJAME SOLA!-gritó Saori del otro lado.

-¡PERO EL SANTUARIO ESTÁ SIENDO DESTRUIDO!-.

-¡CÁLLATE, FUE TU CULPA QUE SEIYA SE HAYA IDO CON HESTIA!-le echo en cara la mujer y no salió del lugar.

Fin de la fantasía

-¡AY QUE HACER ALGO!-exclamaron todos aterrados.

Los santos de bronce atravesaron las 12 casas con permiso de los dorados y llegaron al cuarto de Athena donde Ikki tocó la puerta violentamente.

-¡SAORI, ABRE LA PUERTA!-ordenó sin delicadeza el fénix.

-¡DÉJAME SOLA!-respondió muy furiosa la pelilila.

En ese momento, el peliazul rompió la puerta y encontró a la diosa llorando en su cama comiendo helado de vainilla con una foto de ella y Seiya solos.

-¡Saori, levanta ese perezoso trasero divino y ve por Seiya ahora!-le ordenó Ikki a la diosa.

-No quiero-hizo berrinche la chica.

-No puedes dejar que Hestia te baje a Seiya. ¿Acaso no es tu soldado más querido?-preguntó Shiryu tratando de hacer recapacitar a la diosa.

-Seiya la prefiere a ella que a mí, fue mi culpa por no haberle dedicado tiempo-mencionó con tristeza la pelilila.

-Tienes que luchar por él, sino se irá para siempre-le incitó Shun desesperado.

-Pero ya no me quiere y mis deberes de diosa me estorban en mi vida personal-suspiró muy deprimida la chica.

-Para eso tienes un Patriarca, Shion últimamente se ha mostrado muy perezoso con sus tareas-le recordó Hyoga serio.

-¡SEIYA ES TU PEGASO Y DE NADIE MÁS, LIMPIATE ESA CARA, SAL Y RECUPERA A ESE BURRO CON ALAS AHORA!-le dijo violentamente Ikki a la diosa cargándola contra su voluntad y se fue del lugar.

-¡DÉJAME MAQUILLARME TAN SIQUIERA!-gritaba Saori algo espantada.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Seiya ignoraba el hecho de que los sentimientos de Saori fueron heridos por lo sucedido con Hestia pero era una buena cucharada de su propia medicina. Por su parte, la diosa del hogar disfrutaba el tour del Pegaso y le gustaba la actitud del chico.

-Oye Seiya, ¿tienes novia?-preguntó la diosa socarrona mente.

-No, la mujer que yo quiero no siente lo mismo que yo-explicó el joven algo deprimido.

Hestia conocía la situación de Seiya con Athena y la verdad es que no era justo que ambos sufrieran por ser de distintos mundos en su opinión.

-Apuesto a que si le dijeras tus verdaderos sentimientos ella se alegraría mucho-le respondió la mujer.

-Lo dudo, siempre está ocupada en su trabajo y ahora ya no soy importante para ella-suspiró el castaño.

-Supongo que esa chica necesita recordar el porqué te ama. Apuesto a que Athena o Saori como le dices te ve más que un santo-le comentó la mujer.

El guerrero se quedó con la boca abierta y la diosa sonrió divertida. En ese momento, se fijó en que Athena había entrado en acción y esta empezó su treta tomando de la mano a Seiya.

-Sígueme la corriente-le susurró la mujer.

El jovencito asintió sin tener idea de qué hacer y la diosa empezó a reír como si hubiera dicho algo divertido para ella.

-Eres muy interesante, Seiya. Sígueme platicando del Santuario-le pidió la deidad y empezó a abrazar muy acarameladamente al castaño.

Saori empezó a deprimirse de nuevo en donde estaba espiando a Seiya y deseaba estar en el lugar de Hestia en este momento.

-Mejor me rindo, espero que Seiya sea feliz-suspiró la diosa y fue detenida por sus santos de bronce.

-Tú no irás a ninguna parte, vas a enfrentar a ese idiota e invítalo a salir-le dijo rotundamente Ikki.

-Pero me da mucha pena decirle. Por lo común es Seiya quien me propone salir y así funcionan las cosas-le respondió muy ruborizada la diosa.

-Debes ser valiente y llamar su atención de nuevo. Si tanto lo quieres lucha por él-le tranquilizó Shun amablemente.

-Lo voy a intentar-suspiró la chica con miedo.

Un rato después, Athena siguió a Seiya y notó que estaba solo descansando un poco de sus obligaciones y se sentó sin avisarle al santo.

-Hola Saori, ¿qué te trae por acá?-saludó amablemente el chico.

-Oh, es que solo quería pasar a saludarte. Eso es todo-se volteó muy sonrojada la diosa.

En un lugar se veía a Hestia mirando divertida a Athena y jamás la había visto actuar como una colegiala enamorada tímida e invisible del chico bad boy.

-Shion te dejó salir ahora-comentó divertido el castaño.

-Digamos que me escapé, no sabe donde estoy-admitió la diosa algo apenada.

-¡ATHENAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó la voz de Shion en todo el Santuario.

-Debo hablar con él acerca de limitar mi trabajo-suspiró Saori molesta.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo-sonrió el santo feliz.

En ese momento, Saori tragó saliva y es que debía aprovechar para invitar a salir a Seiya o lo perdería para siempre a su Pegaso.

-S-Seiya, ¿q-quieres salir a… dar una vuelta…conmigo esta noche… si estás libre?-le propuso con mucha timidez la diosa.

El Pegaso abrió los ojos ya que era muy raro que Saori tomara la iniciativa en estas cosas y sonrió porque tal vez no todo estaba perdido con ella.

-Claro que sí, estaré allí esta noche-aceptó el sujeto alegre.

-Me voy porque debo hablar con el ogro, digo el Patriarca-se despidió Saori muy feliz.

En la noche, se veía a Shion bien regañado de lo lindo por su diosa y Dohko estaba riéndose de la desgracia de su amigo.

-Te lo advertí Shion, esta reencarnación de Athena es muy diferente a la señorita Sasha. Sabía que te iba a poner en tu lugar tarde o temprano-le echó en cara el antiguo maestro rejuvenecido.

-Siempre Athena obedece a su Patriarca. Nunca me imagine que me iba a sermonear de esta forma-declaró con depresión el joven.

-Tocaste una fibra sensible en ella cuando tocaste el tema de querer a todos sus santos por igual. Es obvio que a la mayoría les tiene mucha desconfianza por haberla querido asesinar hace años-le recordó Libra lo de Saga.

-Ambos sabemos que fue cuando le dije que tiene cosas más importantes que ir de paseo con Pegaso que detonó la furia de Athena-recalcó con mucha seriedad el Patriarca.

-¿Acaso se te olvidó que Sasha y Tenma eran muy cercanos, como Saori y Seiya? No vas a poder evitar que Athena tenga cierta preferencia por Pegaso a pesar de esa ley-le dejó en claro el santo de Libra.

-No debí haber abierto la boca, ahora me cedió varias tareas y mi valioso tiempo libre se redujo drásticamente-suspiró con decepción el sujeto.

Desde ese día Shion aprendió una importante lección: Si a Athena le tocas a Pegaso, date por muerto. La prueba de ello el mismo Hades que murió literalmente por jugarle al dios conquistador del mundo.

Mientras tanto, Hestia estaba muy asombrada de que Seiya se había convertido en el primer ser viviente en ser cortejado por la diosa que decía nunca querer tener amantes. ¿Ahora que seguía, que Afrodita se vuelva pura y casta?

-Así que Athena te invitó a una cita-comentó divertida la diosa.

-No es una cita, es solo un paseo-negó Seiya sonrojado por eso.

-No pareces ser consciente de lo que significa que la diosa de la guerra justa te haya invitado a salir-le dijo sonriente la mujer.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Es la primera vez en toda su existencia que Athena se ha tragando su orgullo para cortejar a un simple mortal-mencionó Hestia aún sorprendida de esa hazaña.

-Es que Saori es una chica muy linda, he escuchado de que muchos hombres la corteja cuando ella asiste a las fiestas de esos multimillonarios hijos de papi-comentó el castaño.

-¿Te sientes inferior a Athena por ese detalle?-.

-Sí-.

-Recuerda que ella sólo es rica en esta vida. En su encarnación pasada tengo entendido que era una niña pobre de un orfanato-le comentó la diosa.

-Pero a veces pienso que no valgo la pena para ella-..

-Yo contemplé otra cosa, Seiya. Notó en la mirada que te da que eres su todo para ella, nunca la vi sonreírle a alguien de esa forma-afirmó la diosa sería.

-¿En serio? -.

-Así es, la diosa Athena que yo conocía era otra persona literalmente-.

-¿Cómo era antes?-.

-Una perra total-sonrió divertida Hestia.

-¿En serio?-.

-Así es, ella no era distinta a Hades o Zeus en como veían a los seres humanos. Para la diosa de la guerra todo era blanco y negro, y pensaba que el amor era una estupidez y que la fuerza lo era todo. Pero algo cambió como para que Zeus le diera la Tierra a su cargo-determinó la deidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Seiya curioso.

-En la era del mito, el hijo bastardo de Poseidón llegando volando con sus alas blancas para servir a Zeus. Este era el caballo alado Pegaso que podía alternar su forma humana y la de su animal insignia-le reveló la mujer.

-Wow-.

-A pesar de que Athena detestaba a Poseidón, fue obligada a ser escoltada por su primo a todas partes. Aunque ella hizo de todo para que este renunciara a su tarea, Pegaso era muy terco y no tuvo opción que rendirse ante su persistencia-contó Hestia.

-Eso suena a como era Saori cuando era una niña-recordó con cierto pesar el castaño.

-Recuerdo que tenía cierto fetiche con los caballos. Siempre le pedía a Pegaso que lo montara de a caballito-.

-Sí, eso suena a Saori-murmuró enojado el chico.

-Nunca supe que pasó para que Athena cambiará poco a poco pero fue de tal magnitud que su personalidad se tornó más dulce y considerada con sus semejantes. Siempre sospeché que fue gracias a su eterno guardián del cual eres su encarnación. Te pido solo un favor, no abandones a tu diosa o ella estará perdida-le guiñó el ojo el sujeto ante lo que Seiya asintió.

En la noche, se veía a Athena caminando por una laguna donde las estrellas se veían muy hermosas y llegó a su encuentro Seiya. A ambos esto le trajo recuerdos y al mirarse no necesitaban hablarse ya que las palabras estaban de más.

Lo que nadie sospechaba era que Shion y el resto de la orden dorada estuviera espiando en un arbusto cerca de allí para vigilar a su diosa.

-No deberíamos invadir la privacidad de Athena-mencionó Dohko preocupado por cómo actuaría su amigo.

-Algo trama ella que no me gusta-respondió Shion serio.

-Yo solo quiero ver que tontería hace ese idiota-alegó Máscara de Muerte.

-Cállense que nos va a escuchar-susurró Saga tratando de calmar las ansías.

Por su parte, los 4 santos de bronce estaban por otro lado espiando a los tórtolos para presenciar en vivo lo que fuera a surgir de Seiya y Saori.

-No sé porque me convencieron de venir hasta acá-murmuró Ikki molesto.

-Admite que deseabas ver esto-comentó Shun feliz.

Mientras tanto, Saori y Seiya conversaban un poco como lo hacían antes de que surgieran las guerras santas y reían un poco.

-Seiya, hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos a solas-señaló la chica inmensamente feliz.

-No te culpo por tener tantas obligaciones, eres muy importante después de todo-decía comprensivo el joven.

-Eso no quita la excusa de que debo hacer espacio para mi tiempo personal. Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado-se disculpó la diosa.

-No me debes explicaciones, yo no soy nadie para reclamarte cosas-dejó en claro el joven.

-Te equivocas, si eres algo para mí-dijo la diosa pero se tapó la boca al hablar de más.

Todos los que estaban escondidos quedaron en shock por lo ocurrido y Saori se volteó por vergüenza pero Seiya hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Soy importante para ti?-preguntó el Pegaso sorprendido y con cierta alegría.

La chica no sabía si decirle la verdad porque implicaba no volver atrás pero recordó la insistencia de sus amigos de arriesgarlo todo por amor.

-Eres… mi… todo, Seiya-dijo con mucha dificultad la chica.

Shun quería llorar de la emoción, Ikki solo bufó, Hyoga y Shiryu sonrieron ante la valentía de Saori. Los santos dorados y el Patriarca estaban con la boca abierta porque era prácticamente una confesión.

-Seiya, yo te amo-soltó de golpe la diosa sus sentimientos dejando muy sorprendidos a todos.

La frase Te amo resonaba en la mente de nuestro héroe y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora porque esa frase la quería escuchar hace mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Seiya incrédulo de haber escuchado esas maravillosas palabras.

Ella solo asintió tratando de cubrir su rubor con sus manos pero el Pegaso no la dejó y vio la cara roja de vergüenza de la chica. En ese momento, el joven tomó su rostro con delicadeza y le robó un beso para consternación de todos y lo peor es que la diosa de la guerra le correspondió.

-¡ESTO ES INAUDITO!-gritó el Patriarca saliendo de su escondite rompiendo el encanto.

Saori y Seiya estaban sorprendido de ver a Shion con toda la orden dorada viéndolos con desaprobación pero el Pegaso se interpuso adelante para protegerla.

-¿Qué cosa es inaudito, amar a Saori?-le preguntó con molestia el castaño.

-¡ELLA ES TU DIOSA, NO ESTÁS A SU NIVEL PARA HACER ESTO!-le regañó Shion muy furioso.

-Eso nunca le ha importado a Saori. Puede que yo sea un simple santo de bronce pero he estado para ella más que ustedes. La amo más que a nada y pienso pelear por ella aunque muera-les dijo serio el muchacho.

En ese momento, los 4 santos de bronce llegaron y se dispusieron a proteger a Seiya y Saori de la furia de los dorados.

-Hyoga, apártate de aquí. Esto no es tu asunto-le ordenó Camus sorprendido.

-Seiya es mi amigo y si yo estuviera en sus zapatos él me ayudaría-le respondió con convicción el rubio.

-Maestro, no quiero lastimarlo pero si le hace algo a Saori no voy a dudar-le advirtió Shiryu con pesar a Dohko.

-¡PERO SEIYA HA COMETIDO EL. PEOR ACTO CONTRA EL SANTUARIO Y LA PENA ES MUY SEVERA!-exclamó un furioso Aioria.

-Amigos, no creo que sea para tanto-comentó Aioros bajándole con un zape los humos a su hermano.

-No hay nada más hermoso que el amor, además varios de aquí no están en posición de reclamar-señaló Afrodita muy consciente de sus actos.

-Esto no quita el pecado que ha cometido Seiya. No pienso dejar pasar esto-determinó Shion haciendo valer su posición.

-¡YA BASTA!-se escuchó la voz iracunda de Saori quien ya no aguantaba más.

Todos notaron las lágrimas de rabia y dolor de su diosa ante el alboroto de sus hombres y aunque ella tuvo la culpa por haber hecho esa ley en sus vidas pasadas, no iba a dejarse llevar por los mandatos del Santuario.

-Aquí la que manda soy yo, no se les olvide. Para mi malestar he escuchado las opiniones de ustedes y sé que gran parte de la orden va a decir lo mismos y no pienso oír más cosas. He tomado una decisión: Renuncio a seguir encabezando el Santuario-decidió la mujer muy dolida.

-¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!-dijo en shock Milo.

-Eso es inaudito-balbuceó Mu ante esto.

-Nunca he sido la Athena fría y contundente que esperaban. Mu, una vez me dijiste que Athena debe querer a sus santos por igual y traté de hacerlo, pero no pude. Esperaba más apoyo de ustedes pero no pienso seguir encabezando un ejército donde no se tome en cuenta mis decisiones así que búsquense otro dios-determinó finalmente la mujer.

La diosa hizo aparecer en su mano a su armadura reducida y tomó la mano de Seiya muy convencida de su decisión.

-Chicos, si desean ir conmigo están en su libertad. Gracias por apoyarme-le comentó Saori a sus 4 amigos.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron con su diosa a Japón dejando perturbados a la orden dorada. Estaban jodidos ahora que Athena renunció a proteger al mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Hestia adoraba los dramas de telenovela y la situación de Athena le resultaba entretenida. Saori le comunicó su repentina decisión y ante su comprensión se retiró al Olimpo viendo en qué terminaría esta historia.

Se veía a Saori y sus únicos santos leales en su Jet privado que había dejado en Grecia volando directo a Japón. Ella estaba muy deprimida y lloraba un poco en el pecho de Seiya por lo ocurrido con su decisión pero ya estaba cansada de no vivir su vida.

-No te preocupes por ellos, van a recapacitar-le consoló Seiya a su diosa.

-No quiero volver a verlos, no después de esto-susurró la mujer dolida.

Los chicos oyeron esto y aunque ella estaba muy enojada y dolida y dijera eso por el momento, era algo pasajero.

-¿No tienes Santias en la mansión Kido?-preguntó Shiryu curioso.

-Si rechazan mis decisiones son libres de irse. No quiero nada que ver con el Santuario-respondió Saori sería.

En el Santuario, el escándalo se había armado y es que la verdad se extendió más rápido que pólvora encendida y la opinión estaba dividida, con un profundo rechazo en su mayoría. Pero eso palidecía con lo que todos tenían miedo: ¿Quién protegería sus traseros de las amenazas?

-¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo convencer a Athena de que reconsidere las cosas?-pidió opiniones Shion nervioso.

-Te lo dije, idiota. No sabes ser considerado con los sentimientos de las mujeres-criticó Dohko algo enfadado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la navaja suiza antigua, nunca hagas enojar a una chica por más dulce que sea-asintió sorpresivamente Máscara de Muerte recordando a Helena.

-Pero Athena rompió su ley y eso es grave-alegó Aioria.

-Eso precisamente es lo que hizo que ella decidiera dejarnos. Ahora hay que hacer algo para que recapacite sin que ambas partes salgan afectadas-comentó Aioros dándole un coscorrón a su hermano.

-Sugiero secuestrarla-levantó la mano Shura.

-Eso no va a funcionar-recomendó Mu.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque yo lo intenté muchas veces y siempre era rescatada-respondió Saga a eso, recordando sus tiempos de Arles.

-¿No deberíamos disculparnos en vez de forzarla a volver?-levantó la mano el buen Aldebarán.

-Eso no va a funcionar-alegó Shion.

Mientras los dorados discutían, 2 de las Santias estaban en shock por la repentina decisión de Saori al llegar a Japón.

-¡¿SE VOLVIÓ LOCA?!-balbuceó Mii pálida.

-Felicidades señorita Saori, creo-se rascó la cabeza Shoko.

Hestia adoraba los dramas de telenovela y la situación de Athena le resultaba entretenida. Saori le comunicó su repentina decisión y ante su comprensión se retiró al Olimpo viendo en qué terminaría esta historia.

Se veía a Saori y sus únicos santos leales en su Jet privado que había dejado en Grecia volando directo a Japón. Ella estaba muy deprimida y lloraba un poco en el pecho de Seiya por lo ocurrido con su decisión pero ya estaba cansada de no vivir su vida.

-No te preocupes por ellos, van a recapacitar-le consoló Seiya a su diosa.

-No quiero volver a verlos, no después de esto-susurró la mujer dolida.

Los chicos oyeron esto y aunque ella estaba muy enojada y dolida y dijera eso por el momento, era algo pasajero.

-¿No tienes Santias en la mansión Kido?-preguntó Shiryu curioso.

-Si rechazan mis decisiones son libres de irse. No quiero nada que ver con el Santuario-respondió Saori sería.

En el Santuario, el escándalo se había armado y es que la verdad se extendió más rápido que pólvora encendida y la opinión estaba dividida, con un profundo rechazo en su mayoría. Pero eso palidecía con lo que todos tenían miedo: ¿Quién protegería sus traseros de las amenazas?

-¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo convencer a Athena de que reconsidere las cosas?-pidió opiniones Shion nervioso.

-Te lo dije, idiota. No sabes ser considerado con los sentimientos de las mujeres-criticó Dohko algo enfadado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la navaja suiza antigua, nunca hagas enojar a una chica por más dulce que sea-asintió sorpresivamente Máscara de Muerte recordando a Helena.

-Pero Athena rompió su ley y eso es grave-alegó Aioria.

-Eso precisamente es lo que hizo que ella decidiera dejarnos. Ahora hay que hacer algo para que recapacite sin que ambas partes salgan afectadas-comentó Aioros dándole un coscorrón a su hermano.

-Sugiero secuestrarla-levantó la mano Shura.

-Eso no va a funcionar-recomendó Mu.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque yo lo intenté muchas veces y siempre era rescatada-respondió Saga a eso, recordando sus tiempos de Arles.

-¿No deberíamos disculparnos en vez de forzarla a volver?-levantó la mano el buen Aldebarán.

-Eso no va a funcionar-alegó Shion.

Mientras los dorados discutían, 2 de las Santias estaban en shock por la repentina decisión de Saori al llegar a Japón.

-¡¿SE VOLVIÓ LOCA?!-balbuceó Mii pálida.

-Felicidades señorita Saori, creo-se rascó la cabeza Shoko.

-Sus compañeras no están pero no les impide que les digan esto. El Santuario entero sabe todo. Si no desean servirme pueden irse-les ofreció Saori sería.

-No hay problema por mí-comentó Shoko siendo igual de inocente que Seiya.

-Solo deseo su felicidad, no es que tenga a donde ir-comentó Mii algo sorprendida.

-Gracias chicas-sonrió Saori ya que no tenía que estar a la defensiva de ellas.

En unas horas, Tatsumi se entero y obviamente no lo tomó bien pero Saori lo puso en su lugar para la diversión de los santos presentes. Hestia veía todo y era la telenovela más hermosa que ha visto en su existencia.

-Lamento todo esto, Saori. Parece que nadie quiere que estemos juntos-se disculpó Seiya ante todo.

-No te disculpes, si esto debo pagar voy a pagar con gusto lo que esté por venir-le respondió la diosa un poco más tranquila.

En ese momento, Hermes se apareció por la ventana y se le veía pálido por algún motivo, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido.

-Nuestra tía Hestia le manda un mensaje. Vaya alboroto que armó en casa-solo dijo el dios mensajero yéndose rápido al suelo.

Saori abrió el mensaje y vio que era letra de su tía Hestia. Era sabido por ella que la diosa del hogar tenía como sobrino favorito a Hermes y este accedió a esto por su voluntad.

Querida Athena:.

Si ves esta carta, hablé con los dioses sobre lo que hiciste en la Tierra. Gracias a los chismes que Hermes me ha pasado en todos estos siglos, puedo asegurarte que ningún dios va a molestarte ya que cada uno tiene más antecedentes que un asesino en serie. ¿Puedes creer que Artemisa también tiene un amante humano? Creo que se llama Touma. No temas al amor, diosa de la guerra, veo que este sentimiento humano te ha hecho más fuerte que nunca. Si algún día te casas, pasa a mi hogar para enseñarte algo si te sirve.

Te quiere, tu tía Hestia.

-Espera, el hermano de Marín con Artemisa-empezó a reírse Seiya.

-¿Quién lo diría? Voy a burlarme un poco de ella cuando la vea-comentó Saori deseando venganza por los comentarios hirientes que le hizo hace algunos años.

Pasaron los días y la falta de una diosa había provocado que el cosmos protector del Santuario se esfumara, quedando sin defensa contra el enemigo.

-Piénsalo bien, Shion. Athena no va a volver a menos que nos disculpemos con ella-le aconsejó Dohko a su amigo.

-No solo eso pasa. Las cloths han dejado de obedecer a sus portadores como si estuvieran enojados por dejar a Athena-comentó Shion notando a sus guerreros sin protección.

-¿Alguien sabe como disculparse con una mujer enfadada?-preguntó Camus rendido ya que Hyoga no le hablaba.

-Cuando mi hija Shunrei se enojaba, que era raro, escuchaba sus quejas cuando su coraje se calmaba un poco y aceptaba en que me había equivocado. Después nos reconciliábamos y seguía mejor que antes-contó el sujeto.

-Olvídenlo, aunque Athena sea una diosa, violó su propia ley y no podemos permitir ceder a sus caprichos. Aún es una niña caprichosa y como adultos responsables debemos dar el ejemplo-declaró Shion serio.

-¿Y si pedimos a otro dios que nos encabece?-preguntó Mu como siempre de la mejoras con su maestro.

-Kanon, ¿opciones?-pidió Saga serio.

-Aún tengo contacto con Thetis de Sirena. Podemos pedirle a Poseidón un periodo de prueba de 7 días para ver si nos gusta. En caso de que no cumpla con nuestras expectativas nos abstendremos de sus servicios-sugirió el Géminis menor.

-Es riesgoso pero es mejor a nada. Hasta el momento Poseidón será el dios de la Tierra, fin de la sesión-determinó el Patriarca rotundamente.

Lejos de Grecia, Saori por fin vivía parte de la vida que siempre quiso y aunque fuera un poco de tiempo y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con Seiya. Literalmente su fortuna le pertenecía a él y los pocos medios hermanos que permanecían vivos por lo que no se oponía a que dispusieran de la mansión Kido a su gusto puesto que les correspondía por derecho.

Su relación con Seiya iba avanzando a pasos agigantados, ya que solo necesitaban esa confesión para sacar a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos del uno por el otro. No habían amenazas a las vista sobre intentos de guerra santas ni alguna señal del Santuario, cosa que la tranquilizaba pero Saori tenía curiosidad de que sucedía en el Santuario.

-CNN Japón informa que en Grecia tiene un extraño caso de lluvias intensas toda la semana y no parece terminar. La región ha parecido inundaciones severas y los lugareños de Rodorio parecen culpar a cosas de dioses griegos. Seguimos informando-dijo el reportero.

-Hmp, que raro. El clima de Grecia es cálido Mediterráneo, no lluvioso. ¿Qué estarán haciendo estos tarados ahora?-se preguntó Saori curiosa.

-No te preocupes, ellos sabrán como arreglárselas-le comentó el Pegaso empezando a besar a su diosa y sacándola de sus preocupaciones.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor en el Santuario y en especial para los santos dorados. La primera semana fueron liderados por Poseidón y este había vuelto a poseer a Julián Solo. Este preguntaba a cada rato por Saori y al informarle que tenía por amante a Seiya de Pegaso se portó peor que diva.

-¡DIJE QUE QUERÍA SUSHI, NO CEVICHE!-exclamó el dios furioso al Patriarca iniciando una tormenta en el Santuario y se veía a Kiki volando en una tromba.

-¡KIKIIIII!-fue a rescatar Mu a su alumno.

En otro punto del Santuario, se veía a Saga encerrado en Cabo Sunion con Kanon afuera de la prisión teniendo las llaves y vestido de Dragón Marino.

-¡HERMANO, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!-reclamó el gemelo mayor.

-¡ES LA VENGANZA SPANKIE, DIGO SAGA, MUAJAJAJAJAJA!-río malignamente Kanon con truenos atrás de él.

En la casa de Acuario…

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE PREFIERES AL GANSO CONGELADO EN VEZ DE A MÍ?!-reclamó Isaac furioso.

-Lo siento Hyoga verde, creí que habías muerto-.

-¡SOY ISAAC, IDIOTA!-corrigió furioso el marina.

Una semana después…

Otra vez Shion convocó a una reunión luego de que corrieran a patadas a Poseidón del lugar y Saga mojado y lleno de arena en el culo quisiera venganza contra su gemelo oportunista.

-Está claro que Poseidón no es una opción. Probemos con otro dios poderoso-.

-Sé que suena alocado pero si le pedimos a Hades. Es el mejor rival de Athena-sugirió Saga.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y si piensa dominar el mundo?-Rechazó Aioria serio.

-No tenemos opción, el Santuario necesita un dios y no podemos seguir si uno al frente-determinó Shion serio.

A la semana siguiente, Saori desayunaba con sus santos en el comedor cuando otra noticia salvaje aparecía.

-Últimas noticias internaciones: Se ve en Grecia señales de un eclipse como el que ocurrió hace unos años. Pero esta vez se ve únicamente. En el sector de Atenas y sus pueblos vecinos. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Esperen las noticias-.

En ese momento, Shun sintió de nuevo algo extraño en su mente y su cabello se tornó negro cenizo y su mirada vacía.

-¡HADES!-exclamaron todos alarmados.

-No estoy aquí para dominar el mundo, mortales. Oí que Poseidon se divirtió de lo lindo en el Santuario y como ya no eres su dueña deseo probar a sus santos-dijo con mucha maldad el dios.

-Aunque son unos idiotas no vayas a matarlos-le. advirtió Saori.

-Oh, me son más útiles vivos que muertos y quiero castigarlos por haberme mentido en la guerra santa-.

-Debe haber una razón para que no desees el dominio de la Tierra. ¿Quién te chantajeo?-preguntó Athena intuyendo algo detrás de esa actitud de Hades.

-Nadie en especial-.

Lo que en verdad ocultaba el dios del Inframundo es que Hestia le advirtió que si hacia otra guerra santa le diría a Persefone que hizo pedazos las flores que tenía en el Inframundo cuando probó a Orfeo de Lira.

-¡HADES, YA ME ENTERÉ DE LO DE HESTIA!-le reclamó Shun recuperando parte del control.

-¡SI LES DICES VAS A PAGARLO CARO!-reclamó Hades.

-¿Y dicen que Saga es el bipolar?-murmuró Hyoga a Shiryu.

-Pobre Shun-suspiró Seiya por la suerte de su amigo.

La semana con Hades fue aún peor que con Poseidon. Aunque todos fueron dotados de versiones Surplices de sus cloths, apenas y podían descansar porque el dios del Inframundo era extremadamente inflexible.

-No me gusta vestir estas armaduras-se quejó Shion.

-Se te mira bien, te hace ver delgado-se burló Dohko.

-¿Me miro gordo?-preguntó muy molesto el Patriarca.

-Eres un borrego pachón, no te quejes-.

-Te odio-murmuró deprimido el peliverde.

Una semana después…

-Shun, ¿te corrieron del Santuario?-preguntó Saori a Andrómeda.

-Hades sumergió a un eclipse al Santuario y todo está congelado. Sólo Camus le gustó el lugar-contó el santo.

-¡El DOMINIO TOTAL DEL MUNDO!-rio maniaticamente el dios del. Inframundo.

-Lo siento, como destruimos el cuerpo de Hades solo le queda el mío. Llegamos a un trato razonable…-

-¡SHUN, LLÉVAME A UN SITIO MENOS ÑOÑO Y ENTRETENME!-se volvió a manifestar el dios.

Pasaron muchas semanas y probaron con cada uno del panteón griego pero ninguno era bueno. Afrodita casi viola a los santos dorados, Hermes hizo del Santuario un sistema de correo, Ares hizo algo similar a un coliseo romano, entre muchas cosas. Incluso probaron con Odin de Asgard pero…

-¡NO, ODIN NO!-negó Aioria serio.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó socarronamente Aioros..

-Sabemos que Odin no se manifiesta físicamente como Athena y sabes perfectamente quien es su Yorishiro-le explicó nervioso el castaño.

-Oh, Lyfia-razonó Mu que oyó todo.

-Sabes que me hará Marín cuando se la encuentre algún día-balbuceó el león.

En la casa de Saori…

La diosa leía algo interesante y se reía de Aioria de Leo porque estaba metido en un serio lío pero la culpa era de Marín por friendzonearlo.

Señorita Saori Kido:.

He escuchado que ya no dirige el Santuario pero nuestra alianza sigue en pie porque ayudaron a nuestro hogar en el pasado. Si le escribo es porque mi sierva Lyfia tiene ciertas cosas de que hablar con su ex santo Aioria. ¿Sabía que desde que revivió ha tenido ciertos encuentros fuera de mi conocimiento y ahora espera un bebé? Dile que se haga responsable de sus actos o no respondo.

Espero respuestas de su parte.

Atte, Hilda de Polaris.

Pd: Salúdame al mangazo de Aioros.

-Feliz final escrito está, que mala situación-empezó a cantar Seiya.

-Su libertad, pasó a la historia…-continuó recitando Hyoga.

-Domado está el leóooooon-corearon todos inmaduramente.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario…

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que se burlan de mí?-dijo con un mal presentimiento el león dorado.

-Ya hemos intentado de todo con los dioses y nada bueno ha resultado. Más ideas-exigió Shion serio.

-Supongo que debemos disculparnos con Athena y tragarnos nuestro orgullo-sugirió Dohko.

-¿Dime por qué Athena debería volver al negocio?-preguntó serio Shion.

-Porque Saori estaba tramitando seguridad social y varios beneficios al mantenimiento de sus santos. Incluso planeaba darle al Patriarca menos papeleo usando tecnología-explicó Camus.

-¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME LO DIJO, DEBEMOS RECUPERAR A ATHENA!-exclamó Shion como loco.

Tres dias después…

-No puedo creer que Athena no haya aceptado volver, fuimos condescendientes con ella-se quejó muy molesto el Patriarca.

-Dudo que un recreo de 10 minutos de sus largas actividades sea suficiente para convencerla. Eres muy negrero, Shion-se quejó Dohko serio.

-Me rindo, ¿alguien sabe como dejar contenta a una mujer molesta?-preguntó el antiguo Aries.

-Ahí te hablan Milo-empujó Camus a su amigo.

-Bueno, creo que tengo un plan-.

En otra parte, Saori tenía una cena romántica con Seiya y tomaban una copa de vino mientras platicaban de cosas triviales lejos de la gente.

-¿En serio 10 minutos de recreo? No somos niños de primaria-se rio Seiya.

-Así menos que vaya a volver al Santuario, si que son necios-se quejó Saori enojada.

-¿Puedo poner algo de música en la radio?-preguntó el castaño.

-Adelante-.

El Pegaso puso una estación y se escuchaba el fin de una rola cualquiera para pasar a la narración.

-Ahora pasaremos a escuchar la canción de un tal Milo de Escorpión con el tema Athena vuelve al Santuario. Que nombre tan extraño, que suene la rola-.

Athena ya sé

Que estuve mal

Te descuidé

Y ahora no estás

Athena, lo lamento

Te olvidé

Y no pensé que iba a perder

Ahora me dejaste solo

Estoy sin ti

Tu báculo es música si pienso en ti

Vuelve a casa pronto

Vuelve a mi

(Athena, vuelve a mi)

Athena, tu no ves que yo estaba ciego

Y no sé qué hacer por tenerte de nuevo

(Athena ven a casa)

Mas que una mujer,

Mi diosa ,eres mi deidad

No te olvidaré vuelve a mi

No tengo perdón

La gente ha olvidado el mismo

Bajo en mi corazón

Espero que esto leas

Y en el Santuario pronto estés.

-No sabía que Milo miraba Bob Esponja-se quiso reír Saori ante la referencia.

Luego se veía al santo de Escorpión entrar por la ventana con flores y chocolates que decía PERDÓNANOS ATHENA.

-¡Athena, en nombre de todos vuelva con nosotros!-le pidió con humildad el peliazul.

-No quiero volver, me han causado muchos problemas con mi vida personal-le respondió la pelilila.

-No lo ves, yo te extraño, Camus te extraña, hasta Shion la extraña, incluso Hades la extraña…-.

En el Inframundo…

-Soy feliz, soy feliz, como una lombriz…-bailaba mambo el rey del Inframundo.

De vuelta a Japón…

-Reconsiderelo, vamos a ser más buenos con usted. Incluso Saga no va a volver a hacer otro Golpe de Estado a fin de mes-.

-¿Espera que?-alzó la ceja la diosa.

-Era broma…-.

En ese momento, se sintió un instinto asesino digno del Dios de la muerte y está vez no era Athena la que estaba furiosa y ni siquiera era Seiya.

-Señor Milo, ¿me puede explicar por qué le da flores y chocolates a la señorita Saori?-preguntó Shoko con una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

-¡NO ES LO QUE TÚ CREES, LO JURO!-dijo con terror el santo dorado.

-Aquí yo veo 3 posibilidades: Una es que coquetas con Saori, dos es que coqueteas con Saori y tres ¡ESTÁS COQUETEANDO CON SAORI!-alzaba su cosmos de forma aterradora la pelirroja.

2 horas después…

Milo estaba todo cubierto de vendas y enyesado por la furia de la Santia y los demás fueron a visitarlo al hospital.

-No sabía que la yegua pelirroja era tan peligrosa-comentó Camus muy divertido de esto.

-No sabía que pegara tan fuerte. ¿Quién demonios le enseñó los Puños de Meteoro?-maldijo el santo lesionado.

-Marin-.

-Con razón me dolió tanto-.

-Si Athena no te escuchó a ti, esta vez iré yo. Tal vez me oiga a mí-declaró Saga con su clásica voz rasposa de autoridad.

3 horas después…

Se veia al santo de Geminis en las mismas condiciones de Milo e incluso estaba peor que el escorpión y Kanon se burlaba como buen hermano que era.

-Ni el santo más poderoso pudo hacer algo. ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Aioros desconcertado.

-Es que no sabía que las Santias me guardaban tanto rencor, ¿por qué sigo pagando por lo que hizo mi otro yo?-lloraba lágrimas masculinas el peliazul.

-Ahora si me caen bien esas mujeres-admitió Kanon por molestar a su hermano.

-Sigues tú Máscara de Muerte-ordenó Shion.

-Ah no, ven lo que le hicieron a Saga. Apenas me miren seré cangrejo asado-declaró con terror el santo de Cáncer.

-Tendrás vacaciones para ir a Asgard-.

-Trato hecho-.

Otras 3 horas después…

-Pobre Máscara de Muerte, le dieron una tunda. Incluso Shiryu y Shunrei participaron-comentó Dohko divertido.

-Juro que ya no soy malo-se quejó el sujeto muy abrumado por el dolor todo lleno de golpes.

-Tal vez escuchen a Aioria. Es más cercano a Seiya-mencionó Aioros.

-Espero tener más suerte que ellos-.

Habían pasado 3 horas y Aioria no volvía de la mansión Kido por una extraña razón, cosa que extrañó a los presentes.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con el gatito?-se preguntó Afrodita.

En eso llegó un mensaje por parte de Saori en un Mochuelo, su ave representante, y leyeron la carta que Hilda envió a ella.

-Eso me recuerda a que tengo que ir a una reunión diplomática con Hilda-mintió Aioros sonrojado.

-¡JAJAJAJJAJA, EL LEÓN YA FUE DOMADO!-rieron todos porque alguien iba a ser papá y a cierta amazona de Águila no le iba a gustar.

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta el aeropuerto? No quiero que Aioria vaya por cigarros, siempre fue cobarde ante los compromisos-mencionó Sagitario.

-Ve con libertad, te contamos lo que pasó luego-suspiró Shion.

Ningún santo lograba convencer a Athena de que volviera con ellos, a Afrodita lo mandaron a freír espárragos, en caso de Aldebarán le ofrecieron ser el guaruda de Saori porque Tatsumi se quiso tomar vacaciones y aceptó con mucho gusto. A Dohko lo echaron a patadas porque no estaba enterado de que Shunrei y Shiryu salían románticamente. A Camus le aplicaron la ley de hielo, curioso al ser usuario de este y se deprimió cuando Hyoga no le dirigió la palabra.

-Sigues tú Shura-declaró Shion sin opciones.

-Dudo que Saori quiera escuchar al que casi la mata cuando era bebé-alegó Capricornio.

-Buen punto, ¿qué sugieres?-.

-Manda a Shaina y Marín a convencerlos. Sabes lo cercanas que son a Seiya-explicó el sujeto.

-Buena idea, las mandaré a traer a Japón-.

Un día después, las dos santos femeninos llegaron a la mansión Kido y fueron recibidas gustosamente por Seiya, quien no se imaginaba lo que querían.

-Me alegro que estés feliz Marín. Supongo que Aioria ya te dijo la noticia-comentó el Pegaso sin saber que esta no estaba enterada de nada..

-¿De qué hablas Seiya?-preguntó la pelinaranja sin tener un buen presentimiento de esto.

-Es que Aioria espera un hijo de una simpática mujer de Asgard-.

-Si me disculpan debo hacer sesos de gato infiel en este momento. Te dejo sola, Shaina-se despidió Marín furiosa.

La santo de Ofiuco se quedó a solas con el Pegaso y la mujer tramaba algo muy malo en contra de la integridad del chico.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo que estamos a solas, ¿verdad?-comenzó a platicar la peliverde.

-Sí, es que hemos estado muy ocupados-.

-Escuché por ahí que eres el amante de Athena. ¿Te trata bien?-preguntó sería la serpiente.

-Sí, es muy buena conmigo. Son los días más felices que he tenido con ella-comentó con una sonrisa el Pegaso.

-¿Qué es lo que más haces con ella frecuentemente?-cuestionó muy dudosa de saber la chica.

-Ella volvió a sus andadas de montar a caballo-.

-¿Explícame que es eso de montar a caballo?-preguntó Shaina ya sabiendo que hacían esos dos.

-Siempre se desnuda y en la cama cabalga sobre mi. Admito que se siente tan bien y en ocasiones me ha pedido que la monte-le contó su versión de los hechos el joven.

-"Maldita Saori, yo también quiero montar a caballo"-declaró mentalmente hirviendo de celos la chica.

En ese momento, la chica se abalanzó sobre el Pegaso y se quitó la máscara para que esta pudiera mirarlo mejor.

-Sabes yo también quiero montar a caballito. Ahora nadie me va a interrumpir-dijo con tono lujurioso la mujer..

En ese momento, un instinto asesino se sintió por la habitación y cuando Shaina volteó a ver a la misma Athena que la miraba con sed de sangre, esta sintió el verdadero terror.

-¡FUERA DE MI MANSIÓN, VIBORA RASTRERA!-se escucharon los gritos de Saori y una explosión en el lugar.

2 horas después…

Shaina estaba muy lastimada y los santos dorados estaba muy sorprendidos en gran sobremanera de que esta siguiera con vida.

-Valió la pena-decía la peliverde en un tono quejumbroso.

-Creo que no debí decirle a Jabu de que se le declarará a Athena-mencionó Milo envendado.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!-exclamó Shion en shock.

Las enfermeras estaban muy molestas ya que era otro paciente al cual atender y este respondía al nombre de Jabu.

-No me dijeron que Seiya estaba al otro lado de la habitación-se quejó el Unicornio.

-Nota mental: Asignarle a la santo de Grulla de esta era para que no haga otra estupidez-murmuró Shion recordando a cierto Unicornio de la guerra pasada.

En la mansión Kido…

-Seiya, creo que exageraste con lo de Jabu-le comentó Saori algo preocupada.

-Él siempre te ha querido como yo a ti. Tú eres mía y de nadie más-le respondió celoso el castaño en un tono que en el fondo excitó la diosa.

-He estado pensando en volver al Santuario. Los dorados no se van a rendir hasta que regrese con ellos-mencionó divertida la mujer.

-Pero nos va a querer prohibir estar juntos-.

-No te preocupes, tengo un seguro que me unirá contigo para siempre-le aseguró la diosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?-.

-Un hijo-susurró con una sonrisa la diosa acariciando su vientre.

El Pegaso abrió los ojos bruscamente y empezó a llorar porque iba a tener un bebé con la mujer que amaba y se abrazaron con mucho amor.

-¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás?-.

-Dudo que bien, pero si no quieren hacer enojar a una diosa embarazada van a mimarme mucho-sonrió malvadamente la deidad.

Luego de ir en su limosina al hospital y de ser cargada por Aldebarán en su espalda ya que el elevador estaba descompuesto, la diosa empezó a hacer negocios con el Patriarca, no quedandole de otra que aceptar los términos de la diosa pero en el fondo no era tan exigente como el resto de los dioses locos del Olimpo.

-Oh, los santos que están aquí tengo noticias agradables. Estoy embarazada-les soltó la sopa Saori.

-¡¿ATHENA ESTA EMBARAZADA?! ¡NOOOOO, ayay, que desgracia!-salió gritando Shion del cuarto como loco.

-No le hagas caso, se le va a pasar-sonrió Dohko-Al menos Shunrei no me ha dado esa clase de sorpresas, ¿verdad?-dijo confiado el santo de Libra y la mencionada que bebía su té disimulaba lo contrario.

-Creo que es pésima idea decirle ahora-susurró Shiryu a su novia sobre su bebé.

-¡HOLA CHICOS. YA LE DIJERON AL SEÑOR DOHKO DE QUE SHUNREI ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!-saludó Shun a sus amigos.

-¡¿QUÉ SHUNREI ESTÁ EMBARAZADA TAMBIÉN?! ¡NOOO, AYAYAY, QUE DESGRACIA!-maldijo Dohko aventándose por la ventana.

-Eso significa doble baby shower-sonrió divertida Saori.

-Triple si cuentas al de Aioria-agregó Ikki que veía llegando.

Muchas cosas buenas vendrían al Santuario a pesar de las reformas que Saori haría en su nuevo gobierno pero sin duda serían buenos tiempos para la mayoria. Se podía ver a Hestia comiendo palomitas observando que todo terminó bien para la diosa de la guerra.

-Adoro los finales felices-solo dijo la diosa porque su telenovela tuvo su final de Hollywood.


End file.
